


apple pie

by lazy_lemon



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_lemon/pseuds/lazy_lemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>사과파이를 들고 찾아온 드왈린. 그리고 소린이랑 킬리랑 필리.</p>
            </blockquote>





	apple pie

“뭔가 있어!”

킬리가 포크를 휘둘렀다. 필리는 그 난폭한 행동에 인상을 찌푸렸지만 딱히 지적하지는 않았다. 대신 식탁 위에 놓인 파이를 크게 잘랐다.

“분명하다니까?”

다시 한 번 포크가 휘둘러졌을 때, 필리는 킬리의 접시 위에 커다랗게 잘린 파이를 내려놓았다.

“파이나 먹어.”

접시가 부족할 정도로 묵직하게 올려진 조각을 잠시 바라보던 킬리가 포크를 파이 위로 거칠게 찔러넣었다. 한참 자랄 나이의 형제에게 먹을 것이란 언제나 반가운 것이었다. 그다지 가리는 음식 없이 무엇이든 입에 넣기 바쁠 나이지만 그럼에도 호오는 희미하게나마 가려지기 마련이다. 그 중에서도 드왈린이 이따금 인간의 마을에 내려가 사오는 커다란 사과파이는 둘이 손에 꼽는 간식거리였다.  
투덜대는 것을 멈추고는 파이에 집중하는 킬리를 바라보던 필리가 제 몫의 파이를 입에 밀어넣었다. 새콤하고 달짝지근 한 것이 마음에 든다. 어느 것 하나 치중된 구석 없이 치밀하게 배분된 맛 가운데 바삭거리는 가장자리까지도 깔끔하다. 하지만 드왈린이 가져온 것은 이것만이 아니었다.  
필리는 슬쩍 눈을 굴려 닫혀있는 서재의 문을 바라보았다. 아닌 척 하지만 소린이 단 먹거리에 조심스러운 애정을 가지고 있다는 것을 필리는 잘 알고 있었다. 에레보르. 언제나 그것이 문제였다. 고운 것 만을 입에 대고 살아온 자신들의 삼촌은 보기보다 입이 짧았고, 이따금 그것을 걱정하는 발린과 드왈린의 대화가 벽을 넘어 필리의 귀에까지 들어오고는 했다. 그리고 그런 다음날이면 잘 훈제된 고기나 신선한 과일, 향이 좋은 포도주, 그리고 이렇게 달콤한 간식거리가 식탁에 오르고는 하는 것이다.

“있기는 뭐가 있어.”

킬리에게 들리지 않게, 입 안으로만 투덜거리며 필리가 포크를 내려놓았다. 한 입 가득 파이를 우물거리던 킬리가 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고는 필리를 바라보았다.

“필리?”  
“얌전히 좀 먹어라.”

턱에 묻은 필링을 손 끝으로 문질러 닦아주고는 습관적으로 손가락을 입에 넣었다. 달다. 뒤늦게 찾아온 깨달음은 이어 따라온 입술에 묻혀버렸다. 바스락거리는 파이의 잔해가 입술 위로 스쳐서 따가웠다. 필리는 인상을 쓰며 킬리를 밀어내었지만 킬리는 그저 웃을 뿐이었다.

“뭔가 있긴 있다니까? 분명해.”

그 무언가는 지금 킬리가 먹어치우는 파이만큼이나 빠르게 사그라드는 중일 것이다. 필리는 다시 한 번 서재를 바라보았고, 그것이 마치 노크라도 된 듯 서재의 문이 소리도 없이 열렸다.

“드왈린!”

여전히 한 손에 포크를 든 채. 킬리가 쏜살같이 달려나간다. 방금 전까지 음모론의 한 가운데 그를 밀어넣고는 온갖 의혹을 -대부분은 그다지 인정하고 싶지 않은 치정 관련의 의혹들을- 가져다 붙이더니 웃으며 달려가는 얼굴에는 한 점 의심도 없이 해맑기만 하다. 

“있긴 뭐가 있어.”

필리는 다시 한 번 투덜거리며 킬리가 아무렇게나 흘려놓은 흔적 위로 수건을 덮었다. 오늘 같은 날이면 소린의 잔소리는 일단 피하고 싶어지는 것이다.  
막 돌아서던 필리의 눈에 드왈린에게 말 그대로 몸통박치기를 시전하는 킬리가 들어왔다. 그 행동은 거의 둘 사이에 있어서 인사나 다름없었고, 에레보르의 경비대장이었다는 전사 드왈린은 그 정도에 흔들릴 만큼 무르지 않았건만 이번에는 조금 사정이 달랐다. 하필 드왈린의 바로 뒤에 소린이 따라나왔고 그런 소린을 돌아다보느라 킬리를 제대로 보지 못한 그가 마구잡이로 달려드는 킬리에 균형이 흔들렸다.  
넘어진다,고. 그렇게 생각했다. 하지만 드왈린은 재빠르게 몸을 틀었고 빗맞은 킬리가 도리어 바닥을 굴렀다. 크게 한 걸음 뒤로 물러선 드왈린의 다리가 소린의 다리와 엉켰다. 차라리 넘어지는 것이 나았을 것이라고 필리는 입맛을 다셨다. 소린의 머리카락이 출렁이고 드왈린의 팔이 아슬하게 벽을 짚었다.

“흐음-”

필리는 저도 모르게 한숨을 쉬었다. 뺨을 불룩하게 부풀리고는 팔짱을 꼈다. 킬리는 여전히 정신이 없는 듯 바닥을 구르고 있었다. 그리고 우리의 충실한 경비대장은 자신의 다리로 단단히 바닥을 딛고 서 있었다. 일단은, 그랬다.

“삼촌이 어디가서 다칠 걱정은 안해도 되겠네요, 드왈린.”

필리가 드왈린을 지나쳐 킬리의 앞에 섰다. 킬리의 동그란 눈이 반짝였다.

“그거 봐. 뭔가 있다니까?”

속살거리는 웃음을 무시하고는 킬리를 잡아 일으켰다. 있긴 뭐가 있어. 입술을 짓씹으며 필리는 두번째 한숨을 삼켰다. 자신의 왕 위로 넘어지는 무례를 범하거나, 그로 인해 왕이 다치지 않도록 찰나의 순간 벽에 손을 짚어 스스로의 몸을 세운 드왈린은 충분히 칭찬 받을 만 했다. 그 팔과 벽 사이에 소린이 갇혀있지만 않았다면 더 완벽했을텐데. 필리는 지금 이 순간에조차 담담한 소린의 얼굴을 보았고, 그 아래 평소보다 조금 더 붉은 빛을 띈 목덜미를 보았다. 드왈린의 잘 그을은 팔이 어색하게 움츠러들었다. 그래서, 두 사람에게 더 말을 붙이는 대신 필리는 킬리의 손을 잡아끌었다.

“그치? 뭔가 있지?”

필리의 어깨를 끌어당기며 키들대는 킬리의 이마가 벌겋다. 필리는 짐짓 그 자리를 쥐어박으며 걸음을 재촉했다. 있으면 뭐 어쩔건데. 자꾸만 투덜거림이 올라왔다.


End file.
